FIG. 26 is a diagram illustrating the configuration of a dynamometer system 100. The dynamometer system 100 includes a test piece W which includes an engine E and an output shaft S thereof, a dynamometer D which serves as a power absorber connected to the output shaft S of the test piece W, an engine controller 120 which controls the engine E through a throttle actuator 110, a dynamo controller 140 which controls the dynamometer D through an inverter 130, an encoder 150 which detects the rotation speed of the output shaft of the dynamometer D, and a shaft torque sensor 160 which detects the shaft torque (the torsional torque) of a connection portion between the output shaft S of the test piece W and the output shaft of the dynamometer D. It should be noted that FIG. 26 is illustrated by simplifying the mechanical elements such as the clutch, transmission and propeller shaft as the output shaft S, collectively.
The engine controller 120 controls the output of the engine E according to a prescribed pattern for each test item and the dynamo controller 140 controls the rotation speed or the torque of the dynamometer D based on the output of the encoder 150 or the shaft torque sensor 160 (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-133714
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-149085
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-194117